Bloodlust
by ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: The 56th Hunger Games have begun. The tributes fight for their lives in an arena full of enemies. It seems we have an abundant amount of tributes who are eager to kill. In one word, bloodthirsty. Who will win this fight full of betrayal, fear and friendship? ...This year's tributes seem to bear a resemblence to certain ninjas we know...(features altered/humanized Naruto characters)
1. Beginning

A/N I recently actually read the first of the Hunger Games books. Previous to this I had only read Number One Fan of Journey's Brutal series. They were incredible. This story is supposed to come after those. I will probably make references to them every here and there, but it isn't necessary to read those at all. Sorry if the names are a little _too_ weird. I'm horrible at coming up with them.

This is taking the Naruto characters, changing their names, making them normal humans and sticking them in Panem. Basically, it's an AU. Nothing Naruto except looks and personalities will appear. Katniss and Peeta will not be making an appearance, nor will any of the other characters (actually Haymitch does have a chance of showing up). It is the Hunger Games from a previous year. It isn't necessary for you to know anything about Naruto for this to make sense. Technically this should be a crossover, but really it has so little Naruto anything in it it's not really worth putting it in that section.

* * *

District 2-Joshen-17-boy

* * *

When I wake up the sun is already shining. Big surprise! I slept in. Who cares anyway. I know I don't, and that's all that matters.

I drag my still mostly asleep body from my bed and to my closet. I need be dressed at least somewhat nicely today. It's reaping day after all, and today I will be volunteering. It's my year. I'm ready. I can't wait to go spill some blood. My hands are tingling just thinking about it.

Finally I grab a plain black sleeveless shirt and plain black pants to wear, along with a red belt and shoes. I would prefer to be topless but my mother won't approve as it is. She thinks anything I wear today will reflect on her, and if I'm dressed poorly the whole country will mock her. Stupid woman. No one will even know who she is.

I slick back my prematurely white hair. Why is it white? According to the doctors, it's because when I first entered the training program it put a lot of stress on my body and mind. I hated it at first but now I don't really care.

My mom glares at me when I finish stomping down the stairs and flop into a chair.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" she huffs.

"Yeah I am," I smirked back, gulping a glass of water down in one go. My mom sighs. She drops a plate of eggs and a stale chunk of bread in front of me, scowling.

"Then eat your breakfast and get out of my sight." Frustrated with me as always, poor woman. She won't mind so much when I come back from the games filthy rich.

I swallow down my breakfast and jump up from the table. My Dad never even acknowledged my presence. Like I care. Maybe I'll lift some weights until time to go. Might as well keep in shape for the games. I smile and head to my room where my weights are waiting for me.

* * *

District 5-Caynie-17-girl

* * *

It's still fairly early. I've just woken up, and one glance outside proves today to be a rainy one. Just as well. No one likes reaping day anyway, we might as well be as wet as we are miserable. The escort won't like it, but that just adds a teeny bit of pleasure for us.

I slide out of bed and shiver as my feet touch the cold floor. The sound of dripping resonates from the corner of my room like it always does when it rains. I'm surprised it's not worse though, so I don't mind.

Because of the reaping I will be wearing my best dress today. It's a sad old black thing that fits my shape well and has no holes in it. That's why it's my best dress. And I think it's very suited for reaping day. Why not go ahead and start mourning the poor twenty three kids who will be dying?

I am deciding whether to pull my hair back or leave it down when my brother, fourteen year old Kip, bursts into my room. His best clothes are a plain brown shirt and dark green pants. Our cheeks are the only colorful thing about us.

When we were young my father and mother tattooed red triangles on our faces. He liked to say we were so wild the color was needed so he could keep track of us. But I think it is because it was a tradition in my mothers family. She has them as well. I really miss my Dad. He died a few years ago.

"Kip! What are you doing in my room? Can't you ever knock?"

"Sorry," he shrugged, his dog barking his agreement.

"Sure," I mutter.

"Mom sent me to get you. She says if you don't get your hide down there in five minutes she'll give your food to the dogs."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I say, slipping my shoes on quickly and running after him.

* * *

District 1-Deyda-16-boy

* * *

My hair is so freaking tangled! I love my bright yellow locks but sometimes its not worth the effort it takes to take care of it. Anyhow, today is my day. I'm going to the Hunger Games this year! I can't wait!

I'm hoping that I'll be able to make some explosives or something there. If I have a few materials I could. I know how to make it. I've done it before. After all, art is an explosion. The magnificence of a single moment. Death. People are art because life is so fleeting, so fragile, that every moment counts. I intend to instigate many moments of fine art in the weeks to come.

I've just finish brushing out my hair when someone bangs on my door. "Shuttup, hmm!" I scream, and hurl my brush at the door. It slams into it loudly and thumps to the floor. I hear someone- I assume it's one of my younger siblings (I have five younger siblings and no older ones)- running down the hall screaming for my parents about me being mean or something. Maybe I'm a bit high strung today, but admittedly I can't actually say that I will ever spend another morning here for sure, though my chances are much higher than normal people's.

My little brothers and sisters are all spoiled brats. None of them are training to go to the games because "once I win prestige and honor-not to mention money- for my family there would be no need for them to go." Tch. If I do win I will not share with my family. I'm the weirdo that they all hate anyway. For the most part they don't care what I do just as long as I win the games for them and stay out of their way. Well, if I win the games, it will be for me, not them.

I jump up and run to the door and open it enough for the top half of my body to stick out as I scream "Whatever, uh," I pause for a second contemplating. I don't know if it was one of my brothers or one of my sisters. I have three sisters so it's slightly more likely to have been one of those. "she says shes lying!" I duck back into the room and slam the door. I walk back to my dresser and tie part of my hair back up on my head. There. Now all I need to do is get dressed.

Since my family actually does care how I look today, they have supplied me with a red shirt with a black vest and red pants. I suppose it's good. I do care about how I look, but it's not that important.


	2. Don't fear the Reaper

District 7-Nata-16-girl

* * *

I'm so nervous. I get nervous every year. I know the chances are really small that I'll get reaped, but I can't help but worry. I'm always glad when this day ends.

I smooth out my light purple dress and shift nervously. My family is a fairly rich one, not very rich, but rich enough I've never had to take tessare or go hungry. My little sister has just reached reaping age but I'm not too worried for her. Even if she were to be reaped she has a much stronger will than I.

They finally finish going over the history of Panem and I let out a breath. I don't think anyone listens to it. We all know it by heart anyway, not that we want to.

The girls around me glare every now and then. I think they don't like me. I don't know them. This is normal. I think it's because of my family. I'm not fat, or even chubby. My family isn't rich enough for that. But, I am more meaty than most of the other girls. I think they envy me. I don't blame them, I've seen how they live. I know how hard it is for them to survive.

I suddenly realize everyone is staring at me. I wasn't listening. My eyes move up to the stage where the escort stands. She is holding a slip of paper. She called a name. There's no way it was my name, right? "Nata Hugh?" She called it again. It is my name. I've been reaped.

* * *

District 11-Ley-15-boy

* * *

Numbly, I move forward. The crowd parts for me to make my journey quicker, but I sort of wish I had to fight my way through. I never thought I could possibly be reaped. I mean, I've taken tessare of course, but so has pretty much everyone else here. I can count on my hands how many times my name is in that bowl, but it doesn't matter. My name was pulled. The odds are not in my favor.

But as I move forward, my confidence slowly begins to build. I don't want to do this, but now that I have no choice I will. I'm strong and skilled with my hands. I've been caught up in fights accidentally before, and I have a pretty good idea of how to win. I've worked hard to learn how to take care of myself and my friends and that will work to my advantage! Sadly, in this case, youth isn't in my favor since everyone there will be youthful, but my power and speed will help me win!

I mount the stage and face the glum looking crowd. No one likes reaping day. I promise myself mentally '_I will win this for sure! For myself, and for my district!'_

"Shake hands you two!" the escort said, adressing myself and the girl next to me.

I turn to face the girl and try not to feel sorry for her. She is probably around twelve or thirteen and has light brown hair and black eyes. Her hand trembles as she reaches for mine, and I give it a reassuring squeeze as we shake. Chances may be great that she'll be dead long before me, but that doesn't mean I can't try to comfort her. She looks like she's trying not to cry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a hand for this years tributes!" the blue haired woman called, clapping happily herself. A quiet round of applause goes through the crowd but not a single clap is real.

* * *

District 7-Jin-18

* * *

This is unfortunate. Out of everyone who could have been called, did it have to be Nata? My cousin is weak, at least mentally. She is around average physically, but this will not give her any sort of advantage in the arena.

Up on the stage she stands next to the escort shaking like a leaf. Her long hair, so dark it looks almost purple, hangs around her shoulders like a blanket, her bangs partially hiding her eyes. She is ridiculously terrified. I inwardly sigh. I think my life is cursed.

I've spent my life since my fathers death pretty much living only for my Uncle's family. I've had to help them keep food on the table by taking tessare for each of them every year. They are rich but if they want to stay rich long they can't keep buying good amounts of food. That's where I come in. I don't care for them, but for some reason I do care about Nata. She is the nicest of the bunch anyway.

So, despite how many times I've taken tessare in my life, I won't be going to the Hunger Games because my name was pulled, but because I've volunteered. If I don't volunteer though, my life will be turned into a living hell by my uncle, Nata's father. But despite that, I think I honestly do love Nata. She is my cousin, and she's a very sweet girl. I would hate to see her get hurt.

Just as that weird green-haired woman stuck her hand into the second bowl I stepped out of the line up and marched to the front. She didn't notice me until I was actually mounting the stage.

"I am Jein Hugh and I am the male tribute this year," I say, leaving no tone in my voice that would show uncertainty or allow rejection.

"Uh... Alright then?" the escort sounded somewhat uncertain before instructing us to do the normal handshake before facing the crowd. I can tell by the way Nata's hand shakes and by the look in her already reddening eyes that as soon as we're alone I will be holding her in an attempt to comfort her. I'm really no good at that kind of thing but at least I'll be there for her.


	3. Last Goodbye

Quick A/N, I derped up on a previous chapter and put that Caynie is from District 8, but she's actually from District 5.

**District 3-Shien-18-girl**

* * *

I can't believe it... I just can't! This is impossible. Just impossible. Absolutely impossible. But, here I am. I guess it isn't so impossible. But then why? Why me? Why in the world would the Capitol want me? I'm no good at fighting. Or I don't think I am. I've never been in a fight so I wouldn't know.

The peacekeepers marching around me to make sure I won't make a run for it, stopped in front of a big metal door. I think that my district is probably different than most. We are the electronics central and the rich people (the government fitting into that category) seem to be completely mechanized. The door whooshes open and the guy behind me practically shoves me in. I turned and glimpsed his face right as the door settled tightly back. He was smirking at me. No doubt he'll enjoy watching me suffer. I sniffle a little as I turn back around. Do these people have some sort of vendetta against me?

The chairs have a wooden frame and look somewhat out of place in the room. The walls look like they have recently been painted white and the lights suspended from the ceiling are made of some kind of aluminum I'd guess. The floor is tile and the one small window doesn't really have a frame. In short the room looks as slick and uninviting as the mayor himself.

I lower myself slowly into the chair. The fabric is cool and smooth and white. It's one of the oddest and most comfortable things I've ever touched. Not even the hospital fabrics are this soft.

The door slides open and my mom and dad burst into the room. My mom, thin and fragile, runs straight to me and wraps her arms tightly around my shoulders. She's already sobbing. She doesn't think I'll live. I know I probably won't, but that won't stop me from trying.

"I-It's okay mom, please don't cry." My own tears have been building up, and now the first on slides down my cheek. As soon as my mom releases me I wipe it away and turn to my father.

He's tall with dark eyes and dark hair. I'm a lot like him in looks, especially with my hair not quite reaching my shoulders. Right now, it seems he's having a hard time doing anything but staring at me. He's imprinting me into his memory so when I'm gone he'll have something left of me in his mind.

Stop it! I can't think like that, not yet. I lift my shaking hands and reach for my father's right hand. I grasp his large, tough hand in my smaller, whiter, softer ones. "I'm going to be okay Dad."

One tear spills out of his eye but he ignores it. "I know baby," he chokes out, removing his hand from my grasp and pulling me into a hug. Before I know it my mom is in the huddle as well, and the two of them are giving me a shower.

Not yet. I can't cry yet. I need to be strong for them, give them some hope for me. I squeeze my eyes closed tightly and relax in my parents arms. I'm going to cherish every last second I can with them, just in case...

The peacekeepers come in and forcibly yank my parents away from me, leaving me sitting alone on the floor, burdened by my sorrows. "I love you!" my mother manages to screech as she's dragged out.

I sit alone on the floor for a little before the door opens and lets a very familiar presence into the room. My mentor, Dane. She is the best doctor in District 3. She can cure just about anything. I was going to be the same.

"Listen up," she said, strict as always I see. I quickly scramble to my feet. "I don't have much time and I will not repeat anything. You are skilled as a doctor. Use that to your advantage. Get away from the bloodbath, you're not strong enough to survive in that. Keep attentive to everything. Observe your enemies and learn as much about them as you can during training, and come up with a strategy. Never underestimate anyone. If the careers or anyone else catches you, use your skills as a bargaining tool for survival. Stay away from your district mate, and last of all... please, don't die." The last part was a bit unexpected.

Suddenly she hugged me tightly. "Shien, you're the best and most promising student I have ever had. I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

I couldn't take it any more. I let my sobs out as I latch onto her. I'm not sure if she's okay with this or not, but I am desperate. To my surprise she just rests her hand on the back of my head and lets me cry onto her shoulder.

Then, to my dismay, the door opened. Instead of resisting, she lets me go and lets them guide her to the door. She turns and looks at me as the door closes. The look on her face says "Good luck"

I suddenly begin to wonder why she told me to steer clear of my district mate. Admittedly, he gave me the chills just looking at him but... that doesn't really mean anything, does

it?

* * *

**District 4-Tena-16-girl**

* * *

I sit in the chair and kick at the carpet. To most people, this is probably pretty impressive, but it's not much better than the waiting room in the training building.

Originally, I chose to be a career because of the food. I didn't like starving, and this way, I can provide protection for my Pa. But now, I love everything about it. I quickly found out just how skilled I am with weapons. I don't think there's a single weapon I can't handle, and it is so much fun! I could throw knives or swing axes all day.

The door opens and my Pa marches in, smiling broadly. He's a small man, and his left hand was cut off some time ago when a robber broke into our house. But despite all of that, he is still a very proud man.

"I'm so proud of you," he says, placing his hand on my shoulder. I smile at him. "I want you to go out there and show them just how strong you are!"

"Don't worry Pa, I'll pulverize all of those fools. I'm ready."

"I know you are. I want you to kill at least four or five tributes."

"At least," I smirked. No way I'm going to let some wimp show me up!

"Well, I'll be watching you," he said, walking towards the door. He pauses, "To think, my own sweet daughter, my own flesh and blood, is in the games," contemplatively before opening the door to leave.

"I love you," I said quietly as he walked out of the door.

"I love you too," he said, and the door shut behind him.

* * *

**District 6-Semmo-16-boy**

* * *

This is stupid. The games are stupid. They should just take us all and execute us. It would be easier and cheaper. But they'd be losing their precious entertainment then.

My brother, Itan, sits staring at me. We do love each other, a lot actually, but this is what we do. Neither of us either knows how, or cares to express our emotions. I am fine with this. He is too. This is how we are.

My brother has been raising me since our parents died years ago. I miss my mother, but I've never really been sure if my father cared for me at all. It is irrelevant and doesn't matter, so I'm not concerned.

Finally, Itan stood and walked over to me. He looks slightly uncertain, and I rise as well. We look at each other for a moment, and then he embraces me. We stay like that for a minute before he releases me. We stare at each other, his eyes searching mine.

"Do your best," he finally says, and moves towards the door right as the peacekeepers open it to come get him.

"Goodbye," I say. He looks back and nods sullenly, then the doors close and he is gone. That little exchange might not mean anything to most people, but it is all we need.


	4. Train Rides and Familiar Faces

District 6- Bloom -15-girl

This train is super awesome! And I totally can't believe I'm actually going to the Capitol! That's been my dream since, like, forever! They ate the fashion rulers of the world! I've tried to copy their styles, but the best I can do is wear clothes that don't look completely ratty, and I used some flowers to make some pink dye to use in my hair. It actually looks pretty good!

The other up side to my being in the Hunger Games is my district partner. It's Semmo! I can't believe my luck! I mean, it's bad, but it's also good because maybe I can get to know him! I already love him with every fiber of my being, so all I have to do is get him to realize his feelings for me.

I'm trying to focus on those things instead of the games themselves. I know I have a chance of winning, everyone does, but I stand a much larger chance of losing.

I flip over on the smooth blankets on my bed and turn off the tv that I wasn't watching anyway. It was playing reruns of the reaping but I'm not really interested. I'll see all of those people on person soon enough.

The escort, I believe his name was Trinnel or something like that, knocks on the door calling "Come now deary, it's time for dinner!" his girly voice trills out. You know, I do love all things Capitol, but this man is starting to grate on my nerves.

Jumping off the bed (It's soooo soft!), I rush for the door. I don't want to miss a second with Semmo. When I get to the table he's already there, along with the three victors. I quickly sit down as close to my Semmo as I can. He's so dreamy. His hair is black like a raven's feathers, and his eyes are deep and piercing and serious. He's as strong as any of those stupid careers.

I almost squeal as a romantic tragedy between me and Semmo plays through my head. Some rotten career will get me, and I'll die in his arms, proclaiming my everlasting love. Then, he'll go after my killer and once that's done he'll kill himself in grief!

The first two victors here were before my time but the third was the guy who won the 53rd games. That was my first time in the reaping. I was twelve. I can't remember the exact happenings of his games (I like the Capitol but I don't like the Games any more than any other (sane) District girl would) but I think it was that snowy one. He won by a fluke, nothing more. It was that big guy with the sword that should've won. But he died. They then found Riben (I'm pretty sure that is his name) almost dead underneath the snow, and as the last surviving tribute, he won the game. Now he looks like a sad, shriveled piece of yellowed flesh. He looks horrible! It's sad really. All the wealth he could ever want and this is how he ends up. It's really sad. I kind of want to talk to him, but it kind of makes me feel squeamish.

"Semmo! Isn't this great?" I say as the first plate of food arrives. "You and me together like this? It's like a dream!"

"That's the spirit!" Trinnel chirps happily. I suppress a shudder.

"Tch." is all Semmo says.

I turn to Riben. He's only a little older than me. Maybe he could have something interesting to say? "So...um..." what to say, what to say, "Uh, how are you."

He turns his dull eyes in my direction and I'm struck by how empty, and pained they look. "I'm..." he pauses, seeming somewhat unsure of what to say. "alive." he finishes, and goes back to poking at his food. Well this looks to be a dull meal.

District 5-Coh-14-boy

I'm watching the last bit of the reaping reruns. District 11 is wrapping up. It's a little girl and a boy with black hair cut into a bowl like pattern. He also has strangely big eyebrows...

The screen then flashes to District 12, a dreary looking place with dreary looking people. I feel sorry for them, but not near as sorry as I feel for myself. I am in the Games, the Hunger Games. I hate being hungry as it is! I'll eat practically anything I can get my hands on. But in the Games it's different. The stupid game makers would probably try and poison me or something. Finding food in a place like that would be hard enough without having a lot of scary people trying to kill me.

By the time I start paying attention again I see that they've already called the boy from 12, a little guy with brown hair. I doubt he's as old as me.

I watch as the screen changes to show the man from the Capitol who pulls out a slip of white paper and reads the name. A young woman with jet black hair steps out of the eighteen-year-old's section, and slowly walks towards the front with that same shocked look I ow I had on when my name was called.

Suddenly, a commotion starts from the sidelines. A man with equally black hair darts past the peacekeepers and towards the woman, screaming "You can't take her!" He looks like he planned to rip apart any peacekeeper who tried to get in his way. But, a few peacekeepers grabbed him, and all he could do was reach towards her as she was prodded forward, keeping her face turned in his direction. By the time she's on the stage they're both crying and he's being dragged away.

It's only a few short seconds after that the program finishes and I turn off the tv. That's when I notice I'm crying now. I wonder if they're still crying too. But I'm not sure if I'm having sympathy pains, or if maybe I'm crying for myself and for my family. I won't bother lying to myself. I'm probably going to die before the first day ends.

I walk over to the door and make my way to the dinning car. The other tribute, a girl named Caynie, is already there. So is the escort and one of the past victors. He has blond hair and sad looking eyes, im also guessing he's in his twenties. I wonder where the other victors are. I don't miss them. They look horrible. This guy looks better than I would expect from a victor, at least comparing him to the others.

"Oh hello Coh! I'm glad you joined us! I don't believe you've been introduced to Shiran Kirkland, victor of the 48th games." the Capitol lady says, smiling with her big fake teeth.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you!" I say before diving into the first plate of food. It's so good, better than anything they have back in 5. And there's so much of it too!

Shiran looks at me, sighs, then nods and smiles. "Hi."

He doesn't think I'll live either. I sigh slightly. I'll just try to enjoy my last few days before I die.

District 10-Ruton-17-boy

Gosh, the food here is good! I rub my hand over my distended belly and burp loudly, getting an ugly look from the weirdo from the Capitol. Heheh. It's great. One of the two victors here with us (the young guy, not the old woman) is seriously cool. He swallowed down a giant pile of hamburgers! There were probably twenty in it! I think he said his name is Amer, and he looks like he's in his early thirties.

I don't want to kill anyone, but I'm determined that I won't lose! Ill be just like him. This may be my best chance to prove myself anyway. I'm an orphan, and as some people say, a troublemaker. My parents died when I was born. I don't even know who they were. All I have is a picture of them, but I consider myself lucky to have that much. I have my mothers eye shape, but the rest of me looks like my father, from my blue eyes and blond hair, to my broad shoulders. I ditched the orphanage by the time I was eight.

Surviving has been hard, but I think it was probably good training for the games. I can survive on little or no food, and I'm used to being alone, and having no shelter. I've lived off of my muscle for most of my life, and I've been in plenty of fights. I don't want to kill anyone, but if anyone tries to kill me, I won't hesitate.

I do feel sorry for my partner though. Her name is Aila, I knew this before the reaping. She works-or worked I guess- at a noodle shop. Her and her father are really sweet people. They used to give me food when I was really down. It wasn't much but they we poor, and I appreciate it a lot. I'll do my best to protect her during the games. I owe them that much. And if I don't win, I want her to win.

District 8-Kach-16-girl

It looks like there are quite a few tributes that we need to keep an eye on. Aside from the careers there is a boy with a frightening demeanor and long black hair from 3, a boy with black hair and eyes from 6, a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes from 7, both tributes from 9 (the boy looks kind of small but something about him triggers a warning sign in my instincts), The blond boy from 10, the strange boy from 11, and maybe the girl from 12. After seeing them in person I'm hoping to narrow down the list, but I won't count on it.

We, myself and Rang, are sitting in what looks like a lounge. We are already discussing our strategy. I will do anything to protect Rang, and I know he will do the same for me. I don't know why we should bother though. Only one of us can escape, and there's no way I'll live without him.

I love Rang, and he loves me. I would do anything to help him. I've even sold my body and dyed my hair so I can buy him the medicine he needs. Rang has a disease that eats away at his body, or more specifically, his organs. He has had multiple surgeries, but they are pointless. He will die, there is no doubt. But for now, it slows the disease.

"Kach, are you listening?" his deep voice floats into my train of thought and grabs my attention.

"Yes. I don't think we should try to get any more allies. We will be fine on our own, and it's not worth risking betrayal."

"I agree... Are you sure you're strong enough to fight off any attackers if I have an attack?" Rang has times where the disease becomes stronger in certain areas temporarily, almost paralyzing him with pain. When he isn't having an attack he is a brilliant fighter.

"I'm sure," I say gently, and reach over to him and place my hand on top of his.

At that moment, the door slides open and one of the past victors, a woman named Veta, walks in. She freezes and stares when her eyes land on our hands.

I go to take mine hand off of his when she comes over to us. "No, don't," she says quietly. "Don't waste the little time you have left together." Her eyes seem to be trying to tell me something, trying to see into me, and determine something. What that something is, I don't know.

Rang suddenly starts coughing, his entire body shaking with each cough. I hope he's not having an attack. Without wasting a second, I jump to his side and put one hand on his shoulder, somewhat holding him up, and rubbing his back with the other. "Be careful! I won't let you die, not here and not in the arena."

After a few minutes the coughing dies down and he looks at me, smiling gently. "I won't let you die either Kach," he takes my hand "I'll get you through this, I promise."

We look into each other's eyes. I can't tell him that I refuse to live without him. I want him to be happy. But what can I do? I know it would make him happy to die knowing that I'll live on, but I don't think I could live without him, not for myself, and not for him.

That's when I hear a distinct sniffle come from our District victor. She had turned away from us, toward the window, but I can still see the lone tear sliding down the woman's face. I've noticed that the victors I occasionally see wandering around back in District 8 look miserable. I don't want to end up like them, and I don't want Rang to either. But, it's like them; remembered and miserable, wishing they were dead, or like the other tributes; dead and forgotten, unimportant and useless. Why did we have to be reaped?

A/N Thanks to NOFO Journey for letting me use her victors from the Brutal series! :D


	5. Perfect Life (Red)

**District 2-Kano-18-girl**

* * *

Ha! This is great. I'm totally pumped here. My outfit is pretty cool anyway. The stylists thought it was interesting that my hair was black and my District partner's hair is white. So, they made outfits to accent that. it's a dress sort of thing that falls in huge loops from my shoulders and shows a lot of skin. It's surprisingly easy to move in too.

My District partner-I think i remember his name being Joshen-has black pants with a very similar design. By request (more like command on threat of death, haha) the stylists didn't make him wear a shirt.

The District 1 tributes are fighting like teenage girls right now. I wonder if they're related. No, I don't think they had the same last name... At any rate, they look a lot alike, at least from their hair. They're both blondes, and they both have long hair. Right now both of them have their hair braided in this weird pointy shape. Their faces are painted gold and they're covered from head to toe in gems. I don't know whether they're real or fake, but I think they look pretty funny.

Joshen climbs into the chariot next to me, letting out a stream of loud curses when he trips on his heels. Yeah, they made him wear heels too. They aren't near as tall as mine, and they're solid instead of the little sticks that are attached to my shoes. Personally, if I were him I would've let them put a shirt on me. That was a pretty stupid deal.

The chariot glides forward smoothly behind the two bimbos and out where the screaming crowd can see us. I start glaring and smirking at the crowd immediately. I don't know what personality angle they're gonna want me to go for, but I won't put on much of an act for anyone.

I glance back and see the strange guy from 3 looking in my direction. I think I've only seen dead people with skin that white. And his eyes. They're gold! Ever so slowly, as if he's savoring the taste of something, he licks his lips. His tongue is so long! I wonder if he was an experiment. The guy practically screams "freak." I'm getting the strange feeling he's hinting at me that he wants to eat me. His district partner is giving him strange looks and edging as far away from him as she can. I don't blame her. Maybe that guy will make an alliance with me. I'm not sure I want that though.

* * *

**District 10-Aila-15-girl**

* * *

This is going to be humiliating, isn't it? Scratch that, I'm humiliated just being here. Especially in this outfit, if you can call it that. I feel like I'm about to go out in front of the world in nothing but my underwear! It might even cover less than my underwear.

I'm decently sure I'm supposed to be a bull. They put a huge fake golden ring in nose. It keeps bumping up and down on my face and smacking my chin. It's also pretty tender. I tried pulling on it a little and it really hurt, even if the thing is fake. They also glued these two big long things shaped like fancy bull horns on either side of my head. The rest of my outfit is made up of a bikini-like bottom with a tail hanging out of the back, and a thin strap that just covers my breast. They just left my hair down. According to my stylist it adds some extra sex appeal. I'm not sexy, at least, I don't think I am. But I'm not really into fashion or anything, so I guess I wouldn't know.

But let's not forget about my district partner, Ruton. He's shirtless. And muscular. He's really muscular. I never noticed before. And his hair too. Even with that big hat (I think they used to be pretty popular... We're they called... Stetsons was it?) on top of it it seems to shine. His eyes are so blue, and so kind looking. He's always been nice, even if he has caused trouble for some people. Maybe he wouldn't have played so many pranks if everyone hadn't treated him so badly.

Er, getting back on track, his entire outfit consists of that hat, and a pair of short, somewhat ripped, brown trousers held up by a rope tied double. They didn't even give him shoes. I'm almost envious since I'm here wobbling around in these heels (but even with the added height I'm not quite as tall as him). Oh, I did forget about one tiny detailing my outfit. A rope. It's tied loosely around my neck with one end going to Ruton's hand. Ugh. I'm trying to stop thinking about it. It makes me feel like someone is about to strangle me.

"Okay you two," the stylist calls cheerily to us. "it's time to get in your chariot!" his voice is annoying.

I stumble towards the chariot and grip the sides hard so I won't fall down. I'm so scared. They don't need to throw me into the arena. This alone will probably kill me. I haven't been watching an of the other chariots. I focus instead, on standing instead of fainting, and keep my eyes closed tight. I'll try to be charming when we get out where the crowd can see us, but with how I'm feeling right now I don't know if that's even possible.

I squeak when something touches my back. I look up and see that Ruton put his hand on my bare back.

"You okay?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah," I nod, managing to somewhat compose myself.

Immediately after that the chariot gave a small lurch and started into the arena. The ridiculous looking crowd start cheering and waving at us. Actually this isn't as bad as i thought it'd be. They all look so strange it's almost hard to believe they're even people. I can feel the nervousness slowly leaving me.

Beside me, Ruton is waving and pumping his fist at the crowd, getting a pretty thrilled response. Working up my courage, I manage a small smile and raise my hand to wave. It's trembling. Rrg, stop that! I try to still it, but it only works a little. Ruton's eyes catch mine and he smiles one of his bright smiles at me. Thankfully this helps me to calm down some.

The screen flips to the next District, 11, and shows the two odd looking people from there. The boy with black hair, and the little girl with brown. I wonder if she'll survive past the bloodbath.

Once more the screen changes and I quickly look away. The Capitol is disgusting! The poor people are entirely naked. Covered only in coal dust. They looked miserable in the tiny glance I got.

The chariots all pulled up in the circle and President Snow began his speech. For some reason that man disturbs me. I can't really bring myself to look at him. I guess it's because he is sending twenty-three kids to their deaths, me likely being one of them. Maybe that's pessimistic, but let's face it, I'm a average, somewhat cowardly, weak girl. I'm not even that smart. I'm just all around average.

I look up at the screen. Every now and then it changes tributes, and it's always close ups on their faces. From the arrogant face of the tributes from 1, to the emotionless face of the boys from 4 and 6, to the Bored looking pair from 9, and the somber set from 8. Everyone looks different, unique. And in a few days, a good portion of these unique people will be dead. Then the screen shows the girl-no, woman, from 12. I notice there are two streaks down her face that are clear of the coal dust. Despite the emotionless mask she wears she's crying. I don't blame her. It's bad enough being here at all, and it's bad enough to be dressed like I am, but at least I'm dressed at all.

Finally his speech is over and the chariots (starting with 1 again) pull off towards the training building. That is likely where I'll be spending my last few days. I sigh and repress the growing urge to cry myself.


	6. Be Prepared

**District 9-Taeris-17-girl**

* * *

Ok, so, I don't exactly want to be here, but I have to admit, this place is really cool! Everything is metal and sleek and cool. The weapons are deadly. The training stations are set in two different rows, one for weapons training and etc. and one for survival skills. Each station is also numbered. It really feels like they are training us to be be cool and calculating already just by having all of this set up like it is.

I'm carefully considering what exactly I should do first when my little brothers deep voice speaks up from beside me.

"Survival training," he says, and moves toward a station that seems to be doing weight lifting. Definitely not Gaarns thing, but hey, he doesn't seem to be bad at anything (except social skills. He's extremely lacking in that area).

I jog over to the edible plants station. No one is there yet and it's important to know what we can eat... If theres any food where we're going. Wherever that is. The trainer has bit of the Capitol look about him, but he looks way more human than the stylists and escort ever could. He does have an irritatingly raspy voice and his forehead is too big. He's also got these ugly glasses, and his eyes are small and close together.

"Ahem. Are you ready to start?" he asks.

"Yeah get on with it," I snort, crossing my arms. I'm not sure why but I'm getting more and more annoyed with this nervous little man.

* * *

Jeez I'm so glad to get away from that loser! I mean really. Every time he cleared his throat I wanted to knock his head off! But at least I picked up some info about edible plants.

By now, most of the training stations have at least one other tribute in them. I prefer to avoid contact with other tributes but it looks somewhat unavoidable now. After a little more contemplating I decide to go to the medical care/plants section. Knowing how to treat wounds or sicknesses could really help in survival.

There is one girl there already, the girl with long black hair. She's staring at me with very round eyes. I wonder if she's scared of me. I hope so. After lunch I don't really care what Gaarn wants me to do, I am going to work on my fighting skills. I'm thinking about going ahead and taking on one of the careers when the games start. During the bloodbath. If I can get rid of one of them before the difficult part of the games begin it'll be easier later.

"H-hello," she says, barely speaking above a whisper.

I glare at her for good measure. She quickly gets to work and I do as well. Shortly after, that boy with spikes blond hair joins us.

"Ah, this stuff is hard to remember!" he shouts flopping backwards. The girl with black hair giggles slightly.

"It's not too hard. Do you want me to help you?" she says in a shy voice.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" the boy says excitedly. What's wrong with these two? In a couple days they'll have to kill each other, and they're acting like everything is normal! "Uh, what's your name?"

"N-Nata," she said quietly.

"Nice ta meet ya Nata!" he says, patting her on the back heartily and making her face turn red. "I'm Ruton, and I'm gonna win this thing if it kills me!"

"That's the whole point of the game you idiot!" I yell, throwing down the leafy mixture of herbs I was making. "If you die, you lose! And if she doesn't die," I yell, pointing towards Nata "you lose!" the peacekeepers are already heading this way. Like I care.

I stomp past them heading for the hand to hand combat station. I've got enough survival skills anyway.

* * *

**District 4-Rass-16-boy**

* * *

That was quite interesting. According to the book I read before coming here that girl Taeris just had what would be called an emotional outburst caused by excessive stress on the mind. What other behaviors I will get witness today I wonder?

My fellow careers are decent examples of personalities I have read of themselves. Perhaps during lunch break I can study them more.

I stand from my crouched position, watching the white haired boy, Joshen, and the black haired girl Kano, fighting. I wonder if this is the relationship-in-denial I read about in that one book a few years back.

I suppose I should do some training. I don't really need any though. I've spent nearly everyday of my life training. First mentally and then physically. Killing humans is nothing to me. For me it's no different than it is for normal people to eat. I have no desires, and I have no fears. I will do what is expected of me. Nothing more, nothing less. I suppose most humans feel horrified by the thought of living like that. I cannot understand why though. It seems life would be much better my way.

Oh, it seems to be break time. I walk towards the table the careers have occupied being careful to note the groups of people. The girl from 3 is off by herself. She doesn't seem to want any allies. The boy from 3 is alone as well, but he seems to be intently watching all of the other tributes. I think I'm going to need to watch out for him in the arena. Both of the fives are by themselves, although the boy seems less than pleased about it. The 6s are sitting together but it looks like the boy is resisting the impulse to snap the girls neck. She seems to be experiencing the animalistic instinct to attempt to attract a strong mate, her choice being Semmo. It doesn't seem to be working to well. Maybe I should loan her a book.

The two relatives from 7 are together, and the two from 10 are with them as well. The girl Nata seems to like having the others around while the boy Jin seems to dislike it intensely. Or at least that's what the behavior book says a look like that means. Either that or constipation. The boy from 10 looks very happy, and the girl from 10 looks nervous I think.

The people from 8 are together as well, but they look like a solemn pair. The woman seems to be concerned about the man but he continues to wave her off. The girl who had the outburst earlier is now sitting with the little red haired boy. If I remember correctly, they are siblings. The 11 boy is by himself and his partner is sitting next to the girl from 12, with the boy from 12 there as well.

Everyone is now accounted for. I sit down at the table and slowly begin eating a piece of bread. I prefer observation of the others over participation in their odd conversations. Deyda is talking excitedly to Joshen about the magnificence of explosions, and Inn is telling a bored-looking Kano and a patiently-listening Tena how handsome she thinks Semmo is.

"Of course, that won't stop me from killing him," the girl says, swinging her hands around wildly, "but still, I would like to, I don't know, maybe keep a piece of his hair or something? Really it's too bad someone so hot had to be reaped. I woulda loved to do some things with him!" she squeals and Kano rolls her eyes.

I wonder... "I believe this is what they call teenage hormones?" I say to myself, looking up.

"What?!" Inn yells at me, her face turning a slight shade of angry pink as the other two males at the table burst into laughter.

"Stop that!" she screams, throwing a piece of bread in their direction.

Joshen catches it and smirks. "Oh no, a piece of bread. Whatever are we gonna do?"

Deyda snickers. "My man Rass is so right!" Deyda and Inn really do look like they are related. And Deyda behaves a lot like her as well.

"Are you gay?" I ask Deyda.

His laughing stops immediately and a blood vessel protrudes from his forehead. "No! Why would you even think something like that?!" Joshen however, seems to think the entire situation is hilarious, and laughs even harder.

"Your behavior and your appearance fit perfectly with the description of an average homosexual man."

"That's it!" Deyda yells and leaps over the table, lunging for my throat, getting cheers from Kano and more laughter from Joshen. I act reflexively and grab his wrists. For his looks he is surprisingly strong. "Maybe you do have some balls after all," I say musingly, imitating a smile. This seems to triple his anger and make him stronger. His fingers are actually touching my neck now. Suddenly, three peacekeepers are jerking him off of me, him screaming threats and curses and thrashing like a wild animal the whole time. Deyda seems to have a short fuse as some would say.

* * *

**District 9-Gaarn-14-boy**

* * *

I wonder if there's a God out there. I know it's strange to wonder such a thing, but really. If there was would he let so many people die for only entertainment? Maybe, maybe not. I suppose it really isn't important. It's strange; I've been asking myself questions like this a lot lately. It's not at all like me.

I throw the knife in my hand and watch it slam into the center of the dummy. This is my life. I've always killed people who disagree with me. But now... I don't think I want to kill people anymore.

_What are you thinking? Of course you want to kill you fool! You need to destroy everything and everyone you can! This is your big chance! Don't get weak and waste it_, a voice growled in the back of my head.

With renewed strength I throw another blade, and it practically rips through the dummy. Like this guy isn't hard enough to live with normally. Now that we're here and supposed to kill there's really no telling what will happen. Some people say I have DID, some people say I'm possessed. I honestly don't know which it is, but I do know that he is continually influencing me and what I do. In fact, usually I'm not me at all, but him. And he is violent and enjoys killing. I don't know what I do. But lately I've been in control instead of him. I like it.

I move from the target zones and towards the hand-to-hand combat area. I've been noticing this one boy who has been here all day. He seems to be very skilled at all the different forms. A very formidable foe. I believe it would be a good idea for me to brush up on my own hand-to-hand combat skills.

Taeris is at the station as well. My sister is a very strong and intelligent girl. We are allying for the Games, but if it comes to it we don't have enough feelings for each other that we won't kill the other. We'll make a formidable team but we will also be prepared to turn on each other at any time necessary.

"Gaarn," she nods at me as a greeting and I nod slightly as well.

"Greetings! I'm Ley!" the strange looking boy yells at me, and my sister flinches and grimaces.

_What an annoying brat. Let's rip him to shreds._

I ignore the voice and grit my teeth, turning to the instructor and ignoring Ley completely. I don't want to lose control right now.


	7. These rose colored glasses

**District 1-Inn-15-girl**

* * *

I yawn boredly and pull at the bottom of my short dress. It's purple. Sort of. It's also mostly sheer. You can see my black underwear through it. The stylists thought it was a wonderful idea. I'm not sure if I like it or hate it. It makes me feel very sexy and attractive, but it also makes me feel exposed. I should've been expecting something like this. I guess I never really put too much thought into what happens before the arena. It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is what I do once I'm in the ring, at least since I'm a career. I'm expected to be ruthless and brutal, and that is exactly what I intend to be. I'll put on a good show and I'll win this game.

All of us tributes are standing in a line waiting to be told to go out there. I, of course, will be first being the girl from District 1. I guess I prefer it this way. Let's go ahead and get this done and out of the way.

The crowd starts cheering and the man in charge of the staff back here nods at me. That's the signal to get moving. I step out in the bright lights of the stage and the world immediately seems to start screaming at me from every angle. I wave and smile and strut to my chair, sitting down in it delicately, and turn to watch the other tributes come onto the stage. I can't see much past Deyda, so I focus on him instead. He is wearing a purple suit with black trim and strange intricate patterns all down the triangular collar and spilling out onto the coat itself. His hair is pulled back into loose intricate loopy looking things. As much as I hate to say it, he looks pretty good!

My own hair has been put into a massive amount of giant rolls on the back of my head. If it weren't for all the hairpins I could use it as a pillow and sleep comfortably. The most uncomfortable part of my outfit is probably the lace, black tights I'm wearing along with the purple and black shoes. The tights only go up to just above my knee and they are kind of, well, tight and it's not too comfortable.

I suddenly realize Ceaser has called my name so I stand up and wave enthusiastically at the crowd, making my way to the nervier seat. I don't like the feeling walking in high-heels gives me. I can walk in them fine but I can't make any quick move mets and that really bugs me.

Ceaser seems to be going for neon green this year. He almost seems to be glowing in the bright stage lights. I sit down and fix the skirt of my dress.

"Hi Inn, how are you?" he smiles at me.

"I'm doing wonderful Ceaser, how are you?"

"I'm doing well! Is the Capitol living up to your expectations?"

"It's exactly like I thought it would be, except for the food."

"Oh? What is it that's different?"

"It's so much more flavored than I thought it would be!" I exclaim, crossing my legs and doing my best to look seductive like my mentor told me to. And it's working. I can tell.

Ceaser laughs a bit. "The food here is rather delicious if I do say so myself." He pauses as the audience cheers. "So, was it always your plan to become a tribute?" he asks curiously.

"Oh no, not at all," I say, waving my hand in the air. "At first I wanted to be a doctor. I even gave my mother a hand in birthing children."

"That is a very interesting change. Your mother is a midwife then?" I nod.

"Oh yes, she is." Did he have to have such a bright color? It's starting to sting my eyes.

"Do you regret the change?"

"Not a tiny bit."

* * *

**District 3-Orome-18-boy**

* * *

I sit in my chair, watching my district partner carefully. She seems nervous and keeps looking at me, shuffling in her at every now and then. She's afraid of me. Hahahahaha! That's perfect! I think she would do nicely with maybe a pair of rams horns or possibly a prehensile tail.

Shien is called and she jumps up a little before scrambling up to the chair. Her story isn't too interesting, but I can pick up a great deal of information about each person by listening to their interview. For instance, the first female has an average level of intelligence and slightly above average strength. Looking at the build of her body and muscular mass she likely specializes in some form of hand-to-hand combat.

The male from 1 has decent upper body muscles but his lower body is slightly more built up. I suspect his style is more long distance and stealth. Hiding in shadows and making quick and lethal strikes on his enemy. He seems to have an explosive temper and carries himself arrogantly. If he has the opportunity he will make great destruction if he gets the chance, for the sake of what he calls art.

District 2's female is very arrogant. She has more upper body muscles, suggesting a more direct approach to her enemies and possibly even wrestling them. Also it's likely she uses a lot of weapons.

The male is large and muscular all over. His behavior and cocky attitude seems to point to him making rash decisions that he hasn't put any thought into. That would clearly be his biggest weakness. He suggests an old fashioned stereotype; meathead.

Shien always has steady hands, so it's logical to assume she has a reasonable ability to stay calm in all situations. Her walk is unsteady, suggesting shaky confidence in her ability to win the games.

I stand as my name is called and smile at the crowd. Some of them seem to draw back slightly and others go crazy. They recognize my potential in the arena. My black coat crinkles as I sit smoothly in the chair and smile my evil smile at Ceaser. Even he seems slightly unnerved.

I can't wait to get into the arena and start experimenting. And I proceed to tell the world just that.

* * *

**District 12-Renai-18-girl**

* * *

I slide down slightly in my chair, wrapping my arms around my slightly bulging stomach. I don't want to do this! Why do I have to be here? Why did this happen to me, to us?

At least this time I have clothes on though. I'm dressed in a red A-line dress that goes all the way to the floor. It's actually flattering on me. And my hair is simply down, a small poppy-flower pin holding it back. It's my district token. My fiancé gave it to me on my birthday this year. But now...

I stand shakily and walk to the chair, almost falling on the unsteady heels. I do my best to smile at Ceaser, but I know I am failing completely. He gives me a pitying look and starts off with a few meaningless questions about my stay here, which I answer honestly. I like the soap. It's too much food. That kind of thing.

"I believe the thing we all are really wondering is, who was that man at the reaping?"

For a moment the world stops. "He is," my voice is shaking, "was, my fiancé," I manage to say.

"Oh," he looks truly pitying now. "If you win the games, you will ensure yourself and him a wonderful life," he smiles.

I bite my lip, the world swirling around me, and tears filling my eyes. My mentor told me to tell them. She said it'd give me the audience's pity, and possibly gain me some supporters. I don't know if I can tell them. But then, what could I hurt by telling? Certainly not myself. Not my family or friends or loved ones. But I never even told him. I was going to tell him after the reaping finished. I wanted to save it for our special night we had planned. Now I wish I'd told him all those months ago. I wish I told him when I first found out.

"Maybe," I said quietly. "But I don't think we'll both make it through." I whispered, my tears beginning to fall as I place my hand on my stomach.

"Both of you? Why do you say that?" he asks gently.

My hand grips the dress as I try to keep my continually building tears in my eyes and off my face. "It...It's hard enough to survive in the arena when you only have yourself to care for but..." I look at the camera and take a deep, gulping, breath. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before Amus! I'm pregnant!" I managed to say before bursting into tears.

A/N I figured the Capitol is so cruel they wouldn't give crap if one of the tributes are pregnant or not. Please, please review! I would love you forever, and you might get longer chapters!


	8. Prerequisite to death

**District 11-Maust-13-girl**

* * *

I'm going to die tomorrow. I just know I'm going to die tomorrow! How am I supposed to survive in the Bloodbath? I'm such an obvious target it's pitiful! I'm weak and small and just an all around loser. I'm just hoping I'll be able to make it away from the cornucopia. I don't even know if it will be worth trying to grab anything at all. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

I turn over from my face-plant on the bed and stare up at the ceilings. Even the Capitol's ceilings look different from the ones back at home. I miss home. I miss my parents and my friends (the few of those that I had) and even my teachers! I miss everything. District 11 is definitely not the best place, but it is my home. Why can't I just die like normal people? Get sick or have an accident, or maybe even get mugged or something. I can't really think of anything that would be worse than dying in the Hunger Games. I think I'm cursed or something.

I slowly sit up and walk to the window, staring out over the Capitol. I can see my reflection in the window. I look like I've been crying. I want to be strong. I really do. But I am so scared. I don't want to do it. I don't want to die! I really, really don't want to die! I'm only thirteen! It's not fair!

...I need to stop thinking about this.

I walk to the door and open it, slowly peeking 's no one out there. Why would there be? Maybe... Maybe I can take a look around. It wouldn't hurt anything would it? Besides I do need to work up my courage before... tomorrow.

I creep out into the hallway and leave the door open behind me. I want to be able to get back in quickly if I need to. My houseshoes make my footsteps quiet as I walk down the hall, but I'm sure anybody could hear my heart beat from one of the rooms.

I hear a loud thumping coming from one of the rooms. My first instinct is to run, but I stand still, take a deep breath and approach the door. I turned the knob quietly and looked through the crack. My District partner, Ley, is inside. He's wearing a green sleepless shirt and a darker green pair of sleeping pants. I don't know where he got that punching bag from, but he sure is beating it hard. I feel sorry for the Avox boy trying to hold it still.

I quietly shut the door and move on. Most of the doors don't have any light coming out from under them, so I assume their occupants are sleeping. I decide to peek into one just to see. I open the nearest door.

I think... it's the escort. There is a foam head sitting on a table with her shoulder length blue hair anyway. Someone is lying in the bed. She has short brown hair and her face is almost normal looking, but she still somewhat resembles Tessi. On the vanity table there are so many bottles I can barely see the wood at all-if it is wood. I sneak back out and quietly shut the door.

I'm beginning to feel more relaxed now. Nobody is going to come out here at this time of night. I guess I really should be resting. I'm going to need as much energy as I can get tomorrow. But I just can't. If I don't do something my mind keeps going back to tomorrow, and I can't go to sleep. I cant stand to just Kay there and keep dreaming up horrible scenarios either.

I reach the end of the hall. It's the one opposite of the elevator. This side has stairs. I try the handle and am surprised to find it is unlocked! The door creeks slightly as I open it. I peer down the dark stairwell. The people who will be trying so hard to kill me are down (and up) there somewhere. The thought alone makes me shudder. I shut the door and head back to my room.

* * *

**District 8-Rang-17-boy**

* * *

I sigh and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I... Won't mind dying. I won't. I've been preparing myself to die for years. But I don't want Kach to die. She has been beside me for most of my life. She's taken care of me when I have been alone, and we support each other. But, with my illness, I've been pretty useless to her in the last few years and caused her nothing but pain. I would die anyway, even if I didn't get reaped. So, in order to repay her, I will do everything I can to get her through these games.

The door to my room creaks and opens and I look in that direction. Kach glides silently in and shuts the door behind as beautiful as ever, though she does look worried. I sit up.

"Are you okay Rang?" she whispers, sitting gently on the edge of my bed. I smile at her.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much." This is almost a routine for us. Every hour or so she asks me how I feel and usually I tell her I'm okay. It's not usually a lie either. At the very least it seems to calm her down some.

I lift the blankets slightly and she crawls in. This is also fairly normal. When she's not... doing other things, we usually sleep together. At home it was as much for practical reasons as anything else. Two people in a blanket are warmer than one. But here we don't actually need the warmth so it's more for our own pleasure.

She wraps her hand around mine and we just sit like that for a while. There's really nothing to say right now. We've already completely planned out our strategies and there is very little we can think about besides tomorrow. I hate it. There is a big chance this is one of our last nights together and yet the Capitol has managed to ruin it as well.

"Rang," her voice is soft but it's more than enough to catch my attention.

"Yes" I say back, keeping my voice soft as well.

"Are you... scared?"

Truthfully I am. I don't want to die, but I'm ready. That's not what scares me. I nod. "A bit. Are you?"

She bites her lip and nods. "That's okay," I say gently, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. It's probably not very comforting with how boney I am.

But she doesn't seem to mind. She wraps her arms around me and for a while we sit like that, silently comforting each other.

_You don't have to worry Kach_, I think to myself, _I will die for you._

We sit like this for a long time, until I realize Kach has fallen asleep. I gently lay her down on the bed and quietly slide out, being careful not to disturb her. Slowly, I walk to the window and look out over the Capitol. These people watch our pain. They enjoy our suffering. But do they even truly realize what they are doing? Sure the leaders do, but what about the normal people? Or the children? Do they understand?

The games really are a good plan for peace though, I have to admit. Fear is a very effective controller. People who are afraid of what you might do to them will do anything you say. The Capitol knows this and uses it to their advantage. It might not make the best living for people like me, but it is better than some alternatives.

It's strange how I can see my reflection so clearly on the glass. I wonder if I'll ever see it again after tonight. I'm ridiculously boney, a combination of little food and my sickness are to thank for that. But I also have some surprisingly large muscles left. At one time I was a very muscular boy. But that was before. Now most of my muscles have been eaten by my body, but I should still be able to put up a decent fight.

My eyes are violet. They've taken on a bit of a strange look since my disease, and I have big black bags under them from lack of sleep lately, but other than that they are the same eyes that have always looked back at me. My hair is red and longer than average. It's not quite to my shoulders. My hair is something about me that has never changed. This color red is the same as both my parents had. It's the same color as their blood too.

I sigh, deciding it would be best not to follow the direction that kind of thought will take me, and walk quietly back to the bed. Kach is still asleep. I carefully lift the covers and join her in the bed, wrapping my arm around her. She shifts slightly before settling down again. I stare at her face. I wonder if I'll be able to see her when I'm dead.

* * *

**District 12-Rahnar-12-boy**

* * *

Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick. It was bad enough when I got reaped but now... now that it's actually time I don't know if I can do it! I'm just a kid! I know the others are too, but I'm the youngest, and, except for that one girl, the smallest too! Those careers will tear me to shreds! But I need to be strong. I... I have to try! I can't let grandpa down. I don't want my family to have to see me die. Especially not uncle Amus. He's got it bad. I have to try and protect his girlfriend too! His fiancé and his kid. I'm the man here, so I have to protect them!

But I still don't like this. I wonder what kind of place the arena will be. I don't even know how to guess. I have a simple, light, white T-shirt on, and on top of that is a slick, protective, still light, jacket with long sleeves and a hood. It's brown. They also put me in pants made of some durable material. They are tucked into the durable black boots I'm dressed in. Maybe they expect us to do a lot of walking? Or maybe running. Other than that I can't even guess.

I glance absently around the sterile looking room. The only thing that's different is the tube and the table. I guess they would call this the prep room or something? I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. I'll only be here a few more minutes. I hope that 'here' doesn't mean earth.

The stylist stands with her back to me, examining her fingernails boredly. I've already learned that I can barely understand her when she speaks. Her Capitol accent is so strong I can barely understand what she says. When she says anything to me I usually just nod and try to figure out what she means. She gets mad at me a lot. She called me stupid once. Retarded. I can understand that much. I naturally yelled at her that I'm perfectly smart, but she, naturally, ignored me.

Finally she sort of nods at me then towards the tube. I guess this means it's time to go. Hopefully not to my death.

I gulp and step onto the glowing platform, praying to whatever god that will listen for protection. _Please don't let me die._

Ever so slowly the platform rises and I squeeze my eyes shut as I come out into the momentarily blinding light.

I open my eyes.

_Welcome to hell._

**A/N I've decided to move this out of the crossover section. One reason is because it's more Hunger Games than Naruto. And there is a lot more traffic in a non-crossover story. :) Have a nice day!**


	9. Hit the Ground Running

**Here is a complete list of all the tributes, listed like this: District-Naruto Character-Name-Age.**

**D1-Deidara-Deyda-16  
D1-Ino-Inn-15  
D2-Hidan-Joshen-17  
D2-Anko-Kano-18  
D3-Orochimaru-Orome-18  
D3-Shizune-Shien-18  
D4-Sai-Rass-16  
D4-Tenten-Tena-16  
D5-Choji-Coh-14  
D5-Hana-Caynie-17  
D6-Sasuke-Semmo-16  
D6-Sakura-Bloom-15  
D7-Neji-Jin-18  
D7-Hinata-Nata-16  
D8-Nagato-Rang-17  
D8-Konan-Kach-16  
D9-Gaara-Gaarn-14  
D9-Temari-Taeris-17  
D10-Naruto-Ruton-17  
D10-Ayama-Aila-15  
D11-Lee-Ley-15  
D11-Matsuri-Maust-13  
D12-Konohamaru-Rahnar-12  
D12-Kurenai-Renai-18**

**Now that all the initial introductions have been completed I will only put their name and district before their view, and POVs will be random.**

* * *

**Maust- D11**

* * *

The second we got over-ground (and my eyes got over the shock of light) I looked around. I guess it's not too bad... I think. It looks like this years arena is some sort of tropical jungle or something. I can hear some sort of strange bird calling in the huge trees surrounding the big treeless circle the Cornucopia is in. The air feels really heavy and warm, even kind of sticky, and the dirt underneath us is dark brown and fertile looking. It's not wet dirt, but it's not exactly dry either. It's damp.

The next thing I do is look to see who is around me. Oh. no. To my right is the black-haired career girl. There's no way she won't come after me. I'm weak, small, and basically completely untalented. I'm not even that fast! I'm easy prey. She'd be dumb not to come after me.

I really want to go after one of the things in the Cornucopia, but I don't know if it's worth trying. There's nothing specific I want, but anything is better than nothing, right? Although if I go after something that girl is sure to get me. Even now she's smirking at me! I can feel it! There's a water bottle right there though. If I could get that...

The gong rings out over my thoughts and I burst off of the platform along with everyone else. I grab for the bottle and turn, hoping to dart back into the jungle. But right behind me... It's her. She's about to ram into me!

I clutch the water bottle to my chest and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I hear a surprised yell and a thump. I slowly open one eye and see the blonde girl straddling the black haired career. They're both fighting rather violently. I involuntarily flinch when I see the blonde-haired girl's fist connect with the black-haired girl's nose and send a stream of blood from it.

I close my eyes again and start running, being sure to give any fighting tributes a wide berth. Luckily there are no careers to my left. Well, except for the one taking out that chubby kid, but she looks kind of busy.

I finally reach the cover of the trees and dare to turn and take a look. No one seems to be dead yet. Several tributes have already disappeared. My eyes wander back to my previous attacker. It looks like she's got the upper hand at the moment. I should probably go now... I quickly dart farther into the cover of the trees, feeling thankful and surprised that I survived the bloodbath. Now I just have to outlive the others. Yeah. That's going to happen.

* * *

**Jin-D7**

* * *

Once the timer ends I will grab the black backpack that is sitting by itself in the middle of the clearing and I will dash for the jungle. Nata will follow my previous instructions and run for the jungle facing opposite me. Luckily she is actually pretty close to that direction and there are no careers near. She will have no trouble getting to cover, and I will join her shortly after.

Nata looks terrified though. I hope she doesn't freeze up and get herself killed.

The gong goes off and the circle fairly explodes into movement. People are running in every direction in an attempt to survive. Myself included. I'm making good time in getting to that backpack. Nata is following my instructions and is a quarter of the way to the trees with no one pursuing her.

I'm almost there! I reach for the bag and grab it. At the same time as someone else. It's the girl from 3. She has an intense, if not a bit frightened, look on her face.

We are now both holding the backpack. By the look on her face she seems to be contemplating whether or not the bag is worth the time as well. Apparently, she comes to the same conclusion I have-unfortunately. She begins yanking the bag with vigor and I return the gesture. This is my bag, and I won't give it up!

After fighting with her for a few seconds I get an idea and hurl my body in a circle, yanking the backpack out of her grip with the aid of momentum. I keep going and hit her with the backpack for good measure. I don't want her coming after me. She falls, and I take the opportunity to sling the bag over my shoulders and dart for cover.

No one follows me and I quickly find Nata. Her face is very pale and she's staring out at the battlefield. I turn and catch a glimpse. It's all a rather bloody affair already. The girl I just fought with is backing away from her District partner while a boy across the arena is getting his guts ripped out by the blonde career. Another girl is getting her head pounded against the ground, and blood is oozing out of the wound. I don't look long enough to see more. It's much worse in person than on television.

I grab Nata and turn her away, pulling her forcibly into the jungle. After we're far enough that the screams coming from the bloodbath are semi-muffled I stop us and look Nata over good. She's still looking terrified but that's to be expected. Other than that she looks fine.

"Are you okay?" I ask, just to be sure.

She stares at me for a moment before nodding slowly, her eyes wide and clouded with fear. "Yes, I'm fine," she whispers. "Are you?"

"Yes." I can't help but think of the people back at the bloodbath. They aren't okay. But it's better for me. Better for us. Thinking of us though, I can't help but wonder how I'm going to handle this when the games are ending. If we are both still alive, I will have to make a choice between me and her. And that is a choice I really don't want to make.

* * *

**Tearis-D9**

* * *

The second the thing goes off I'm off the platform. I wanted to take out a career in the bloodbath and it seems the Capitol wanted to give me and a hand. I'm right next to the black-haired career girl. I think her name is Kano. For the entire wait she was sizing up the little girl next to her. She's clearly thinking about going with the 'take out the weak ones first' plan.

Kano goes after the little girl who grabs a water bottle, and she's about to reach her when I lunge. We connect midair and she yelps as we fall to the ground. She's already trying to react but it's too late for her!

I quickly roll and grab her shoulders, placing my knees into her hips. She growls and struggles violently, almost throwing me off. I pull my fist back, and ram it back down into her nose which instantly starts bleeding. She yelps again and thrashes even more violently than before.

A scream from somewhere very close distracted me for half a second as I raised my fist again, and suddenly the girl pinned under me rips herself from my grasp and knocks me to the ground. Now it's her who is straddling me.

This is not good. She's a career. She won't hesitate to kill me. And from the look in her black eyes and that smirk that seems to laugh at me, she intends to kill me right now.

I gasp in pain as she grabs the front of my hair and yanks my head up a bit.

"You think you're tough?" she whispers through clenched teeth. "Let's see you survive this then!" she begins slamming my head against the ground repeatedly, sending enormous jolts of pain down my entire body each time. I can vaguely feel the tears rolling down my cheeks through the haze of pain. Why am I crying? What... What was I doing again? Who is that? And why is she hurting me? Dad, Mom help! Please, please make it stop! It hurts! It hurts so bad! Please...

Slowly, the world begins to fade, and my pain with it.

* * *

**Coh-D5**

* * *

Should I grab something or shouldn't I? Oh man, this suspense is killing me! What do I do? I can't die! But how am I supposed to beat these guys? They're all so tough (well, except for the little two)! I don't think I can. I'm just a little...

Everyone suddenly burst into motion, and I realized I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear the signal. This is really bad! I've already got enough of a disadvantage without this helping (hurting?) me any! I jump off the little podium thing and glance around the Cornucopia. For a few horrible moments I just look around frantically, trying to decide what to do and swaying back and forth.

Out of the corner of my eye some movement and a weird gut feeling prompt me to notice someone. It is that District 1 girl. I remember because I can remember thinking that her and her District partner look almost like twins. Anyway, she's picking something up that looks suspiciously sharp. When she turns to me I can see what she's holding more clearly; a large machete. She could really take someone out with that thing.

That's when I realize she's looking at me. Oh please no. I start backing away, fear coursing through my body. "P-please, don't kill me," I manage to squeak out.

She makes a loud snorting sound and giggles, poking out her bottom lip in a mocking kind of way. "Aw, does the little baby not want to die?"

She's only a couple feet away from me now, her machete raised and ready to slice through the air and into me. I scream and turn, trying to run. Before I can even take a step, a sharp, flaring pain shoots across my back, and the warm wet feeling of what I'm guessing is blood runs down my back.

I manage to turn around and face the girl standing above me, examining her weapon with what looks like pleasure, and maybe a bit of unsettled-ness. Maybe she doesn't really like killing all that much?

I start to try to back up, but she won't have any of that. She lashes at me again, this time making a deep cut across my middle. I scream again, but it doesn't stop there. She comes again and again, cutting me up like nothing. Like a piece of meat or something. But I guess that's what I really am. In no time at all there won't be anything left of me. I choke out a few sobs as I feel my life painfully slipping away, slice by slice.

* * *

**A/N Just so you know, I won't be updating next week as I'll be OOTC (out of the country) on a cruise! :D Cruises are awesome. You should all go on one.**


	10. Last moments

**Shien-D3**

* * *

I really want that backpack. It's right there! Seriously, it should be pretty easy to get. But there's another boy heading for it too. The one with the long hair. He seems decently threatening, but I need supplies badly. I don't think I can survive if I go out completely empty handed.

We both grab the backpack at almost the exact same time. We stare at each other for a minute. His eyes are cold, but not entirely soulless. Im guessing he's the kind that isn't really a bad person, but will do what he has to. That's bad for me I think. Is it even worth it? The bag that is. Is this bag valuable enough in the games that I should fight over it with this guy and risk loosing my life?

Thinking time is up. I yank on the bag as hard as I can, hoping that maybe if I jerk hard enough the first time I'll catch him by surprise and get it. Too bad he doesn't seem very surprise-able. He returns the gesture and for a few fleeting moments we're locked in a deadly game of tug-of-war.

Suddenly the backpack is ripped from my hands. As I almost fall back in surprise I see the backpack swinging towards me.

_Duck!_ I think. Too bad my body isn't as fast as my brain.

As I fall flailing to the ground I can see the guy with his long brown hair quickly growing smaller as he heads for the jungle. With my backpack. Crap.

I start to get up and suddenly realize how much danger I'm in when I see that most of the careers have grabbed a weapon and are going after victims. The closest to me is the blonde haired girl from 1. Luckily she's not coming after me, but she's close enough that I'm afraid that when she finished chopping that boy into a bloody, writhing, screaming mess she'll come after me.

Unfortunately it seems that while I was watching that girl, a more immediate approached me. Orome is standing directly in front of me, smiling a grin that would give anyone nightmares. He's holding a long sword in his hand and a few shorter knives are on a band now attached to his waist.

I'm afraid to take my eyes off of him, so I start moving backwards slowly. For every step back I take he takes one forward. I want to run but I'm afraid that if I turn he'll stab me in the back. He moved his sword towards my chest.

"W-wait! I'm a doctor!" in training at least, "I can, can help you!"

He laughs at me evilly. "That's not going to help you at all. Because I am a doctor too. A scientist really. And you would make a lovely experiment." He licks his lips with his ridiculously long tongue and I realize that of all the people I could have had a run in with, this guy is the worst.

I'm completely terrified. Risky or not, I'm running. Right now. I twist around and start to run, desperately hoping I can get out of reach before he catches me.

I haven't even taken a step yet. A horrible, piercing pain hits the middle of my back. But I can barely notice it before the world disappears.

* * *

**Aila-D10**

* * *

I'm so scared I can barely breathe. I'm so, so, so, so, so, scared! Ruton promised to protect me. But what if he can't? He's not a god, he's not super human. He's just Ruton, the kind, sweet, strong boy who promised he'd do everything he could to save my life. I take a deep breath. All I can do is trust him.

"Come on!" Ruton yells, turning around again and grabbing for my hand. Now he has a pickaxe and a bag slightly lager than his two fists put together that seems to have kiwis in it. The hand holding the bag also attaches to my wrist and he takes off for the jungle, dragging me with him.

He's so fast! I guess it's from all those years of running from people that he'd played pranks on. I could never run this fast on my own. Actually, even though I'm running it's really just me lifting my feet so he can pull me along.

"We're almost there! I told you we'd make it!" he yells to me, smiling over his shoulder. Ruton's such a great guy. If... If circumstances had been different, maybe we could have...

I get a strange feeling of danger, and turn to look over my shoulder. There, with a crossbow in his hand and a completely unemotional look on his face. And in slow motion he launches the arrow in the crossbow and I watch as it flys towards me. I have to move, I have to! But I'm in slow motion too, and all I can do is scream as the arrow plunges into my side.

It hurts so much. Yet again I feel like I can't breathe. Each time I take a breath pain shoots through my entire body. Pain like I've never felt in my life. Ruton is screaming now too. The sun abruptly disappears and I realize we've entered the jungle just a moment too late.

Ruton gently lays me on the ground, holding his hands desperately over my wound, his eyes switching quickly between that and my face.

"R-Ruton..." I manage to whisper. I feel so weak, so hurt. Is it... The end for me? "I'm scared."

His eyes look like he's about to burst into tears. "It's okay," he's says desperately, and it sounds like he may be panicking too. "You're not going to die! I won't let you! I'll save you no matter what!" he's crying now. I can see the two faint streams running down his face and see his body shaking.

My vision is getting kind of fuzzy. At least the pain is reducing itself to a throb instead of the terrible constant cutting pain it had been. Does this mean... I'm about to die?

Two wet drops land on my face and I look up. Ruton is there, his face soaked and dripping with tears, his blood-covered hands picking up my limp body and laying it gently in his lap.

"Ruton," my voice is even softer than before. In fact, I can barely hear it myself. But it does fine in getting his attention. "Don't die... no matter... what," I manage to choke out.

The world is starting to get so blurry I can barely tell one thing from another. I grip Ruton's hand hard. "I... I..." I have to say this! The only thing I can see at all now is the yellow of Ruton's hair. I'm running out of time! I can barely get my voice to work already. I've realized what I'm trying to say only a day ago, but I don't want to die without telling him.

"I love... you..."

* * *

**Rahnar-D12**

* * *

OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! I have got to get out of here! I am literally right in the middle of the bloodbath. People are dying left and right and the dirt is pretty reddish. I'm behind a box in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

To be totally honest I'm not entirely sure how I got here. I was running for this sack I saw sitting there, and then I almost fell over a girl and one of the careers rolling around on the ground. I think it was the guy from 1 but since I only got a glance and the guy and the girl have such similar hair, I really can't say for sure. And it's not like it really matters. All I know is that I'm in big danger here. I need to get out.

I've taken several knives of varying sizes and I have the sack I was originally going for. I would like to take more, but I don't want to risk being any slower than my top speed when I leave here.

I shoot out of the Cornucopia and do my best to come to a stop before I run into that brown haired girl. I think she's a career too, but I really hope she's not. Or even if she isn't a career, I hope she's not looking to spill blood. My blood at least.

She catches me mid fall and I look up at her. Her brown eyes match her brown hair, currently tied up in two messy balls on each side of her head, and now I'm pretty sure she does intend to kill me.

I manage to yank a knife from my belt as she brings a large knife down towards me. She seems to be surprised I managed to block that. There's no denying that this girl is strong. In a swift movement she brings her knife back slightly and then swings it towards my shoulder. She is extremely precise, but I learned a little knife fighting from my grandfather, so I have enough reflexes to bring my knife up and avoid anything more than a scratch on my shoulder. It stings but I'm not going to pay it any attention right now, not while my life is in danger.

I've barely blocked that move when her knife is moving towards my hip. Again, she lands a scratch, deeper this time. And the next thing I see is the blonde girl coming towards us, her machete dripping with red. It's time to make a last-ditch effort to escape I think.

I slam my knife into the brown-haired girls as hard as I can, surprising her and throwing her slightly off balance. I twist around, and with all the speed I can manage, I run for the cover of jungle. But I don't get far before something pierces my back and sends me sprawling on the ground, my warm, wet blood soaking into my clothes and the ground around me. I know I'm going to die now, but that's not going to keep me from trying.

My arms strain as I push my self up my hands and knees and begin crawling as fast as I can. It is seriously painful. Every time I move I feel like my heart is about to stop. I freeze when I see that weird emotionless boy staring at me, and lifting his crossbow. But before he launches his arrow, something else (another knife I'm assuming) joins the knife in my back and I black out. Or is this death?

* * *

**Caynie-D5**

* * *

I'm not sure if I should attack someone or not. If I can take out any of the bloodbath killers now it would be better for me later. I have nothing but my bare hands, but I do have some sharp nails and teeth. If I can kill the weakest of the careers, I might can join the team of careers. On the other hand, if I don't run now they might just gang up on me and kill me.

It's too late to run now though. The blond career boy is right in front of me, running towards the pregnant girl from 12. I have to do it now. I jump forward and land on the somewhat small but surprisingly muscular boy who helps in surprise as we go down and land on the ground. The girl from 12 glances back with a look of what I think is gratitude. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do this for her, but if she gets away in the process I really don't mind.

I elbow the guys chest as we roll to a stop, making him gasp for breath. Too bad for him that he lost the hatchet he was carrying when we went down. But lucky for me.

Moving quickly I sit on his abdomen area, a tender area that should keep him down pretty well, and punch him, his head smashing against the ground. He huffed angrily and just laid still as I punched him again. What is he doing? Oh well. If he doesn't mind me killing him I have nothing against it. I reach for his throat and right as I'm about to grab it, his hands shoot up with lightning sipped and latch them selves onto my wrist. I try to yank my hands back but he won't have it. So here we are, me straddling him, unable to move, while he just lays there with a cocky grin in his face, holding my wrists. I frown at him.

Suddenly, I'm hit forward. It feels like he might have brought his legs up and hit my back with his thighs, throwing me off balance. It's unfortunate, because as I go forward my weight is taken off of him ands he rolls sideways and jerks me down into the place he'd been in before. Except this time he's honest to goodness straddling me, his knees on either side of mine and his hands holding mine to the ground. I'm getting the feeling that he's toying with me.

I glare up at him, he smiles cruely down at me. I smile back and bring my knee up as hard as I can, catching him right in the groin. He howls in pain and starts to crumple when I twist out and change our positions again. This time in sitting firmly with my knees pinning him down.

I'm about to reach for his neck again when something lodges it's self into my back. The boy smiles up at me (although it's a very pained smiled) as I cough and blood splatters across his face. I turn and see the white haired career standing there smirking, and holding a large, three bladed scythe. It's covered in blood. I guess it's my blood. I can hear the white haired guy laughing at the blond haired guy as I fall to the ground

* * *

A/N Would you guys like me to give you a list of still living tributes every now and then?


	11. Night number one

**Deyda-D1**

* * *

"You're such a wimp! You sure you're from District 1?" that jerk Joshen snorts at me.

"I could've handled her, hmm!" I yell back, crossing my arms.

"Ha! You should just be glad I saved your sorry little a-omph" Kano threw a backpack at Joshen, effectively silencing him. For a second anyway. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

"What, big strong Joshen can't take a wittle bitty backpack?" She tosses the last bag my way. "That's yours. If you want any of the spoils from the Cornucopia, grab em and put em in there. You better hurry too, stuffs going fast." Kano smirks and moves back to the Cornucopia, Joshen following quickly. It looks like we're already getting ready to split up. I have no problems with this. All alliances are only temporary anyway. Almost as soon as they are made, friends will turn into enemies. I think that's a kind of art too.

I myself quickly run after them. I want to get some decent stuff so I need to move fast! I sit my backpack down next to a thing of rope and shove it in there. For now I'm only worried about speed. I can organize later when everything is settled. It looks like there's already a bottle and filter in the bag. That'll be handy if I end up on my own, which I know I eventually will. There's also a hunting knife packed nicely away inside. I step over the dead body of that blonde girl (at least it looks like she passed out before she died so her eyes are closed) and keep scavenging.

It doesn't take long for my bag to become full of random supplies. I look around and it seems that the others have found themselves plenty of stuff as well and it seems like we're all finished.

"So, uh, what now?" I ask. I've seen plenty of games and studied them with every cell in my body, but every game is different and actually being in it gives me a different perspective.

"Beats me," Joshen shrugs and comes over beside me. I look in his direction until a voice comes up from a little ways to the right.

"We need to build a fire," Rass moves in our direction, as do the others. "It will be dark soon. We also need to decide if we are going to hunt tonight."

"Of course were going to hunt!" Inn pipes up indignantly. "The first day is the best day to hunt. I mean, the longer we wait the farther they can get."

"That's true, but we need to split up then. Two or three people can stay behind and watch the remaining supplies and the rest of us can go hunting," Tena says matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm going hunting," Kano says. "Deyda should stay behind since he's the only one who didn't kill anyone."

"Hey-" I start.

"Yeah Deyda totally has to stay," Inn says and one by one everyone else agrees too. I frown and cross my arms. Fan-freaking-tastic. Now I have to stay here.

Joshen twirls around his dangerous looking scythe. "I'm definitely going."

In the end, it's Tena who ends up staying, and we watch the others trek into the jungle in a single file line. Rass in front with his crossbow, and Joshen in back.

I glance at Tena.

"You start moving all of the remaining supplies into the Cornucopia, and I'll go get some sticks for a fire." With that said she heads towards the jungle as well.

I sigh. I hate being told what to do, especially when it's what I intended to do already. It makes it look like I'm doing what I was told. This whole first day is getting off to a terrible start. Everyone is probably thinking I'm a wimp who will do as I'm told and losing me wouldn't be bad at all. I mean, I know we're all going to be going after each other soon, but I don't want them ganging up on me because they think I'm weak.

It seems I got some decent stuff at least. I managed to snag a pack of matches as well as the rope, a can of dried fruit, and a small blanket. But since I'm here alone I don't think it would be a bad idea to scavenge some more while I'm moving junk.

Huh. That's strange. Right inside the mouth of the Cornucopia there's something that looks like a paper mâché kit. But why would there be a... Is that what I think it is?

I drop the sleeping bag I was moving and and scramble over to the small canister sitting next to the kit. I pick it up and turn it so I can see the whole label. Let's see, it says... Oh freakin yeah. Now we're in business. I quickly shove the canister and the kit into my backpack and get back to work.

* * *

**Nata-D7**

* * *

At least it's not cold I guess. I'm trying to look at the bright side of things, but as far as I can see there are very few bright sides. Or the bright sides have a dark side. For instance, my cousin Jin is here. It's good because he'll help me survive. It's bad because eventually he is going to die, and I am too. If it wasn't for me being here I bet he could win this thing. But he has to protect me, and I'm so pathetic. I'm sure one of us will die because of me really soon.

"J-Jin," I whisper. I can see his head turn up towards me from his perch lower in the tree. I don't know what kind of tree this is, but it has really fat, strong branches and an even fatter stronger trunk.

"What?" he whispers back up.

"Do you want me to take a turn?"

There's silence for a few moments. "Not right now. Later maybe."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, just go to sleep."

I nod and turn my attention to trying to be comfortable on this branch. It's not easy. Ive never slept in a tree before. In fact, I've never slept in anything but a bed. I wish I was in it now, snuggling with my panda bear.

* * *

"Nata," I grunt slightly and start to turn over, but two hands grab my side and someone grunts in a way that sounds slightly panicked. That's when I feel myself starting to fall and squeak, gripping what I now remember is the tree.

"Shh!" Jin hushes me sharply. I give him a questioning look-although I'm pretty sure he can't see it- and he gestures to my left. I follow the direction he's pointing in and my eyes land on a light that's bumping up and down.

"I know I heard something!" a girl's voice yells. The bobbing lights are really close now.

"It came from around here," a much calmer, male voice says. The lights stop at a nearby tree. There are only two lights, but they occasionally wander over different people. I'm pretty sure the are four of them down there.

Slowly, Jin motions for me to stay where I am, and slowly slides down onto the branch he was standing on. From below we should be mostly hidden. I hope. The glint from those weapons looks really sharp.

"Jeez! I know there's someone around here somewhere!" an angry sounding guy yells.

"Chill man, whoever it is is probably up hiding in the trees. That would be the smart thing to do at least," the last person, another girl, spoke. No, no, no, no! Don't look in the trees, please don't look in the trees!

The light beams from the flashlights shine over random branches, passing over mine once. It should be safe to look down now. I turn slightly and peak my face over the side of the branch. My eyes involuntarily close and I quickly move back into my first position as the light hits my face.

I think my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Did they see me?

"Hey did you see that?" I can almost feel the light hitting my tree again, and my heart beat doubles again. They know we're here. We're both going to die. And it's all my fault!

"Naw, you're seeing things Kano," the gruff sounding boy said. Maybe they'll leave us alone! Please, keep going! We aren't here! Please, please, please!

"No, I'm sure I saw something move in that tree!"

"I'll check it out," the strange boy's voice butted in, dashing all my hopes. We're both going to die for sure now. I just want to go home! Please, somebody take me home!

Suddenly there's a huge commotion down bellow me. I can hear a lot of scuffling sounds and the two beams of light are flying all over the place.

"Get him! Get him!" one of the girls yell in a high pitched shriek.

"Ow! Kano, what are you doing! It's me! Stop punching me!"

I hear sounds of people sliding across the ground, followed by the calm boy yelling. "They went that way!" This was almost immediately followed by multiple pairs of footsteps heading in the direction I assume is 'that way.'

Did someone just... save us? Is it really possible that we were that lucky? I wait for the sound of running footsteps and muffled shouts to fade, and then let my breath out slowly. I was so scared I didn't even know I was holding it.

"J-Jin," I whisper, still shaking all over.

I wait a few moments. He hasn't answered yet. I guess he didn't hear me. "Jin," I whisper a little louder as I slowly sit up. Little pieces of bark and dirt crumble and fall to the ground as I lean over to look down.

"Jin?" he-he's not there! It couldn't have been... I mean, he wouldn't! Right?

"Jin!" I say at a slightly higher than talking volume. He wouldn't leave me alone, would he?

I slowly crawl down the tree to the spot he had been in. He definitely isn't here anymore. "Jin!"

Tears slowly start spilling down my face and I lay flat on the spot where he used to be. "Please don't die," I whisper in the tree. I don't even mind the rough bark on my face or the fact that it's sticking to my tears. The only thing I'm concerned with is Jin. I just don't want him to die, especially not for me.

A/N I'm sorry I missed last week, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've just been increadibly busy lately. I've barely had time to do anything at all. Sorry. ^^;


End file.
